


two people having an argument about something

by disco_judas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Podcast, Start With This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco_judas/pseuds/disco_judas
Summary: Man, some couples are just weird. The ones who play-fight a little too much, you know, the ones who argue so much everyone around them gets uncomfortable and EVERYONE around them knows they'll be violently fucking in a few hours.
Relationships: Spades Slick/Snowman
Kudos: 3





	two people having an argument about something

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Judas and this is a bit I wrote in my process of working through back-episodes of the "Start With This" podcast. I am posting this piece in order to experience feedback on a creative work. May I have your feedback, please? Specifically, I would like this kind of feedback: If you're familiar with Homestuck, do Spades and Snowman seem in-character? if not familiar, what kind of people do you think they are? Feel free to tell me anything else that stood out to you about dialog or pacing.

3:00 a.m. in Midnight City

Two figures occupy an alley across the street from the newly-opened drag bar, The White Queen. One short and surly, the other tall and unconcerned, a glowing cigarette made its way back and forth between them as they carried on a conversation, glancing from the glittering, frosty windows of The White Queen to each other and back.

Posed as elegantly as the queen she used to be, Snowman exhaled a thin stream of acrid smoke from under the brim of her fashionable hat, passing the cig back downwards to Slick and shaking her head.

"You're an asshole." she stated, tapping some ash off onto Slick's shoes.

Stifling a curse, Slick returned "And you're a bitch, how many times we gonna do this tonight, Snow?"

"This is different, Slick." she sighed, "Winnie and I have spent our time apart for a reason, and neither she nor I need you bursting into her bar demanding that we make up." She folded her arms, spotting her sister's silhouette through one of the building's front windows. "And don't give me any of that 'But she's your sister!' bullshit, I don't want to hear it."

"Yeah, yeah, you know one thing you ain't considered in all this?" Slick asked.

"What's that?"

"That she's you're fuckin' sister."

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE." Snow gave a stifled roar, her gloved hands curling into fists for a brief second of lost composure as she thought of the past acts of violence she'd committed against this man and was completely certain no jury could ever convict her.

Slick gave a dry, barking laugh, nearly choking on smoke. "Heh heh heh, that one was purely to piss you off."

She seethed, reigning her blackening rage back in. "Do you want to lose the other eye?"

"You just try and fuckin' take this other eye you evil bitch!" Slick snapped, his mechanical hand (the replacement for the one attached to the arm Snowman tore off) going defensively to the gun and two knives he kept in his coat. "Or do you gotta get the old cue-ball's permission first?" he sneered.

"Immaturity in a cheap suit. That's what I'm looking at right now." she said dispassionately, giving him an imperious glare.

Slick relaxed a bit, hand leaving the sides of his weapons. "Ah so Snowman's a poet now? Nice metaphor...wait, was that a metaphor...?"

"I have always had more artistic sense than you, Spades. I play a violin. I can describe wine in more terms than just color, and I've read more than one poem in my life. I'm entirely too refined for you and yet I still give you my time." she said wonderingly, giving him an odd expression that an outside observer could have easily (mistakenly) described as 'affectionate'.

Slick snarled closing the distance between them and getting in her face as much as he could without going on tiptoe. "First of all, you seem to forget my piano, so playing an instrument doesn't give you any kind of edge here, baby. And second, those things? That fancy shit no one gives a fuck about? Not much use to someone who spends his time running this city behind the scenes, so don't pull outcha high society card on me, YOUR MAJESTY."

"Well. That was a truly scathing response, I'm completely flummoxed by your biting wit." Snowman said, expressionless. "But you know Slick, you're kind of sexy when you're yelling." 

Wrapping his good arm around her waist, Slick growled "Fuck you, now you're the one pissin' me off."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Once again, I would dearly love your feedback, and this is what I'm looking for: If you're familiar with Homestuck, do Spades and Snowman seem in-character? if not familiar, what kind of people do you think they are? Feel free to tell me anything else that stood out to you about dialog or pacing.
> 
> I am limiting the feedback to 10 responses, after which the doors will be closed. Thank you in advance <3


End file.
